Partners
by KristinLeAnn252
Summary: When a former police officer's bones are dug up from a garden, Booth and Bones interview her husband to find out they were partners. Will this finally be the push Brennan and Booth need?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: This takes place after the Christmas episode. So there are spoilers from that episode and it's fair game for any other episodes before that too.**

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes ******

**Authors Note: This is my first story so I would love any input! Also, I have posted part of this story but I have recently decided to continue it. For some reason I can't find the story in my account so I'm just redoing it. Please review! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_**Chapter One:**_

Brennan sat in her office and was working on her latest book when she happened to look up and see it begin to snow. It was only 8 am and she predicted that logically, the ground will be covered within a few hours. She continued to work on her book when she remembered a time when she was six years old and she and Russ had a snowball fight against their mother and father. She was so entranced by the memory, she didn't hear Booth until he shouted "Bones!"

"What Booth?"

"We have a case," he told her, flashing his charm smile.

On the way to the crime scene, Brennan learned a body was found buried in someone's garden by a dog that dug a hole revealing it. Arriving at the crime scene, Brennan grabbed her kit and followed Booth to where her bones were at. Upon observing them, she found the victim to be female between the ages of 30 and 35 with two gunshot wounds in the leg and one to the chest.

"Well at least we know one thing," Booth said.

"And what's that?" Brennan replied.

"Whoever shot her had really sucky aim at first."

"Booth... that isn't something we've proved yet. There is no way to tell right now if those two wounds (she points to the leg) were even made at the same time."

"Bones, I was just... nevermind."

"Fine, okay. Let's just get these to the lab."

"Yeah, good idea, cuz in a few minutes, we won't be able to move in this snow."

Back at the lab, Cam, Zach, Angela, and Hodgins were sharing snow stories from their childhood.

"Okay everybody – can we just get back to work? I'm sure this woman's family would love to know what happened! Angela – can you get started o the face?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm on it."

"Zach, do you have anything on the murder weapon?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan – it's a 22 caliber. The shot to the chest was the one which ended her life. The other two are at least three years old."

"And Hodgins – what can you tell us about the particulates found around the body?"

"There are bits of rock and asphalt mixed with the soil as well as mulch so it means she was killed on a road and then buried in the garden."

"Okay so we'll have to search the road near where the body was found for any blood stains," Brennan concluded.

"Everyone…" Angela started but was interrupted by Booth swiping his card and coming onto the platform.

"Okay squints – we got an ID yet?"

"As I was saying – I have an ID. Her name is Allison Garner. She is a former police officer but had a baby five months ago so she quit to become an at-home-mom. It says here her husband is Richard Garner, a police officer."

"Okay Bones, let's go check out the husband," Booth said as he pulled Brennan away from the Bones by the shoulders."

"Awww!" Angela awed.

"What?" everyone replied in unison?

"They were partners!" Angela informed them looking at Booth, who just glared at her, and Brennan who was... blushing?

"Brennan, sweetie, are you blushing?"

"No, of course not, Booth are we going or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers: This takes place after the Christmas episode. So there are spoilers from that episode and it's fair game for any other episodes before that too.**

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Driving to talk to Richard Garner, Booth and Brennan sat in comfortable silence exchanging glances every so often. They arrive at a dark brick house twenty minutes later. Richard Garner opens the door with an infant in his arms. He was a handsome man – around 5'11, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Are you Richard Garner?" Booth asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We're here about your wife."

"You found Allison?"

"Yes, we're sorry for your loss."

Richard tells them to come in and places the infant into the playpen and leads them into the living room. They sit down on the couch but before Booth or Brennan could get a question out, Richard covered his face with his hands and began to sob. Brennan and Booth exchanged glances and waited a few moments before proceeding with the questioning.

"We're sorry Mr. Garner but we're going to have to ask you a few questions."

Richard just barely got out an "okay."

"When was the last time you saw your wife?"

"14 days ago, that night when we went to bed. When I woke up Friday morning to go to work she was already gone. She was going to take Colby to her parent's house for the day and then go shopping. When I got home, I saw Colby in the playpen. I figured she was home since he was here but I looked everywhere and couldn't find her," Richard told them as he started to tear up again.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your wife?" Booth inquired.

"Well... she has arrested tons of angry, dangerous people who could probably do her harm."

"Do you know any of their names?"

"Umm, yeah- there's uh Andres Johnson, Josh Black, Calvin Tricket, Alex Keyes… and I think that's all- I'm sorry, my memory isn't very good right now."

"Thank You Mr. Garner, you've been a great help. We're sorry for your loss."

As they were leaving, Booth began thinking that something didn't feel quite right.

"Hey Bones."

"Yeah Booth?"

"Does something not feel right to you about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the baby was left in the house so it's not like she left to go shopping or went for a walk."

"Yeah! Anddd… there was no evidence of a break in."

"Didn't you say she was killed on a road?

"Yes."

"Sooo... we should probably find out exactly what road she was murdered on and figure how she got there."

"I completely agree Booth."

Back at the lab, Hodgins determined she had been dead approximately eight days.

"See Bones – I told you – something fishy."

"I don't know what that means."

"Weird, off, not right."

"Oh, okay! Why couldn't you have just said that to begin with?"

Booth groaned and then said. "Okay squints why don't you go see if the road near the Garner's home was the crime scene and I'm going to bring in these people Mr. Garner gave us the names of. Bones, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

As she turned to walk away, Booth's hand found the familiar spot on her lower back. It is so second nature to the two of them, they hardly realize it's not something that goes unnoticed by everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: This takes place after the Christmas episode. So there are spoilers from that episode and it's fair game for any other episodes before that too.**

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes. **

**Author's Note: Sorry about the length of this chapter, the next one will be better I promise : ) **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_**Chapter three:**_

Brennan and Booth had no trouble interrogating Andres Johnson, Josh Black, Calvin Tricket, or Alex Keyes. Each of them had rock solid alibis. Andres was with family, Josh and Alex were at an AA meeting, and Calvin was in a meeting at work. Meanwhile, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Zach went to the road in front of the Garner's house looking for evidence that the murder happened there. They checked the entire street and the grass on the sides of the street too and found nothing. Disappointed and confused, they headed back to the lab.

Ten minutes after being back at the lab, Booth and Brennan arrive. "So squints- you find out anything?"

"Nothing useful," replied Hodgins. "I'm going over the bones again looking for any particulates I missed last time."

"Well isn't that just great – all our guys had solid alibis," Booth announced.

Then Angela chimed in saying "So basically, we have nothing."

"That would be correct," Zach proclaimed.

They discussed the case for a few minutes trying to find something they had missed before.

"A-ha!" Hodgins announced.

"What Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"There is something called black stone that I found among the particulates. It was only used in the year 1976 on road on the outskirts of the city."

"Okay that's good! How far away is that from the Garner's house?"

"Between ten and fifteen miles, depending on where on the road she was murdered."

"Okay now all we have to do is find out how she got there – and who killed her. Bones – I think we should go see the husband again – see if he knew something and wasn't telling us."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoilers: This takes place after the Christmas episode. So there are spoilers from that episode and it's fair game for any other episodes before that too.**

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes.**

_**Chapter 4:**_

On the way to see Richard Garner a second time, Booth asked Brennan how her father was doing. She began talking about how they've been becoming closer, especially since Christmas in the trailer a month ago.

"That was one of the best days of my life you now? I got to spend Christmas with my family which I hadn't done in fifteen years. And then you, with that tree... it was perfect Booth."

"Thank you Temperance, that means a lot to me – plus, I just wanted you to have your perfect Christmas."

"I did."

They smile at each other and Brennan gets that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again – the same feeling she had when she kissed him under that mistletoe a month ago.

Brennan thinking of a logical reason for this and thinks to herself, "I must be getting sick."

Before she had any more time to reason to herself, the vehicle stopped in front of the Garner's house once again.

"Okay Bones, let's go see if Rich here can tell us anything about his wife," Booth stated while ringing the doorbell.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here? Did you find something else about Allison's murderer?"

"No, Mr. Garner, not yet. We just need to ask you a few more questions that may help us," Booth replied.

"Alright, come on in – I'll put Colby in his crib and I'll be right back."

Richard Garner joined them in the living room ten minutes later.

Booth began the questioning, "How did you meet your wife Mr. Garner?"

"I had been working as an officer for five years when she was assigned as my partner."

"Uh-huh, okay. Can you tell us a little about that please?" booth asked, thinking he may regret it soon.

"Well at first, to be honest, I couldn't stand her (he laughs). I had been on my own for a while and didn't see why I needed a partner. We argued ALL the time for the first two months. After that, we started to become friends. After we finished an arrest, we would go to this little coffee shop near the station. After we became closer, we started to have dinner together frequently whether at a restaurant or at one of our places. However, it wasn't until our first kiss that we realized we were beyond "just friends." Our first kiss was under mistletoe – how cliché right? Anyways, we started dating after that – once we stopped being so stubborn to realize it that is. That was Christmas, 2004. I proposed Christmas Day, 2005, exactly a year from our first kiss. We got married June 17, 2006. Then, when she got pregnant, she quit her job as a police officer and decided to be a stay-at-home mom to Colby."

Brennan and Booth said "Wow" at the same time, barely audible.

"Mr. Garner, I'm sorry to tell you this but all those people you told me about all have solid alibis," Booth informed him before Brennan cut in "and she lived two days after you saw her last."

"What's that mean?" Richard questioned.

"We're not sure yet – Do you think we could take a look around – see if we can find anything that would be of any help?"

"Yes, of course. Look wherever you want."

Booth decided the best place to find answers would be the bedroom. After searching for several minutes they hadn't found much.

"Hey Bones – come shine your little light thing over here on the bed."

"Why?"

"Well… because you can collect DNA samples and see if maybe she was having an affair. Then at least that way we might have a lead."

"Fine, okay. Yes, there is definitely semen contribution here. I'll get my kit."

After collecting samples from the bed, Brennan decided to look under the bed.

"You know Booth; people keep the most secretive items underneath their bed, as a way of hiding it out of sight."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did know that!"

Brennan then pulled a box out from underneath the bed and placed it on top of it and opened it.

"What's in there Bones?"

"Photographs and letters."

"Okay then…"

"The photographs are of Richard and an older lady, probably 25 year difference."

"His mother?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking."

"What about the letters?"

"They're all from Elizabeth Garner – now I'm close to 100 sure it's his mother."

"Okay Bones, what do they say?"

Brennan takes out a stack of about twenty letters, gives half to Booth, and they begin to read silently. A few minutes later, they put the last letter they were reading down and said "Oh my God" at the same time.

"Booth- do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means we finally have a lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers: None in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes.**

_**Chapter 5:**_

After finding the letters and photographs, Booth and Brennan thought it would be best to question Richard again while they were still there.

"Mr. Garner – we'd like to ask you a few more questions concerning something we found in your bedroom."

"Yes, of course, whatever you need," he offered.

Booth began with the question "What was the relationship between your mother and your wife like?"

Richard's face instantly tensed up and all the color drained from his face but he still managed to say, "They got along great – spent a lot of time together - you know, like normal."

"Oh is that so?" Booth asked. "Bones, why don't you read a bit of stuff from those letters you have there so maybe we can get the real story?"

Brennan nods her head and flips through the letters finding the one dated first and begins reading, "Why are you dating that woman Richard? I know you can do better. She is just your partner for work and you ARE NOT supposed to take your work home with you." Brennan flips to the next letter, "Now I hear that you're ENGAGED to that piece of trash? That whore does not deserve you son. The wedding is still a few months away – there's still time to get out of it." Brennan looks up and sees that Richard has his face covered with his hands. She proceeds with the next letter, "Son, I have been patient with you so far and you STILL insisted on getting married to this no-good bitch? You will regret this Richard." At this point, Richard has tears streaming down his cheek but Brennan continues with the last letter, dated a month before the murder of Allison Garner, "Now I find out that not only did you marry this tramp but she has a baby with you? You actually impregnated this awful woman with your DNA and now I have a grandchild that's part of her? And she stays at home all day with it while you go to work and actually support your so-called-family? She's brainwashing your child so it will grow up to be just like her – a waste of human being. How could you do this? I told you before you would regret it – I told you."

At this point, Richard is sitting down on the couch crying, unable to speak. Brennan asks him if he would like some water and he nods his head yes. She returns from his kitchen with a bottle of water and hands it to him. He takes it gratefully and takes a few sips before finally gaining control of himself. "I'm such an idiot; I should have known. I don't know why she hated Allison so much. I thought she would love her because I did. I always thought she would grow on her." He takes another sip of water to avoid crying again. "Allison found the letters – about a week before she disappeared. She cried for hours and then fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up, she was gone and she left a note on her pillow saying she went to see my mother. I called but no one answered. I just figured they went out shopping or to lunch or something so I went ahead to work. When I got home that night, she told me she was never going to see her again and when I tried to ask her about it, she refused. I decided not to push her on the subject. Now I wish I had." He begins crying again.

"Thank You Mr. Garner. Just one more thing – where does your mother live?" Booth asks.

"3954 Blue Rock Road – it's about ten miles away."

Brennan and Booth exchange glances, Booth thanks Richard Garner again, and they leave to head back to the lab to share with everyone what they had learned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoilers: None in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Chances are, if I owned Bones, I wouldn't be posting on here, I'd be writing for the episodes.**

_**Chapter 6:**_

Back at the lab, Brennan and Booth informed all the others what they now knew about Elizabeth Garner's relationship with their victim. After being told, everyone was in shock, wondering why she could possibly hate her so much. Booth chimed in, "well we're about to find out, Elizabeth Garner has just been brought in for questioning. Squints – why don't you go to the mom's house and do your thing looking for evidence of a murder and that rock Hodgins was talking about. Bones-let's go."

At that, everyone left the lab. In the FBI interrogation room sat a woman around the age of 55 with dark brown hair, pale skin, and signs of aging and smoking around her eyes and lips. When Brennan and Booth walked in, she refused to talk to them until her lawyer arrived and never looked them in the eyes. As soon as her lawyer walked in, Brennan's phone began to vibrate, signifying a text message. It read that the squints had found the exact same type of rock in front of Elizabeth Garner's home that was found the remains. After reading it, she slid it over to Booth allowing him to know also. By this point, it seemed to be an open and close case, but they continue with the interrogation.

"Ms. Garner- I'm sure you're aware that your daughter-in-law was found buried in a garden as a result of being murdered?" Booth begins.

Without even flinching, she replies "Yes," and Booth could've sworn he saw a smug grin on her face.

He continues, "What was your relationship with Allison Garner like?"

"What relationship? I hated her."

"Yes, we've heard," Booth answers, exchanging a look with Brennan that says a confession must be coming. He asks her why she hated Allison so much."

"Because she's a slut and murdered her own child because she didn't want it," Elizabeth practically screamed.

"What?" Booth asks, thrown for a loop.

"Oh yes, I'm sure my dear son left out that part of the story. He'd love nothing more than for the blame to be put on me. Knowing him, he probably set it up well so that when you searched his house, you would search and search for evidence but wouldn't find any – but then you probably looked in a good 'hiding spot' for items like in the back of the closet or under the bed. He is good, my son."

"Under the bed," Brennan whispers.

"What can you tell us about the… stuff you know Ms. Garner?"

"When Allison was a teenager and up until her early twenties, she slept with a lot of men. When she was twenty, she ended up pregnant, still in college. She had the baby and for some odd reason decided to keep it. Then two weeks later, the baby ends up dead. Not enough oxygen to the head was the reason – she suffocated that poor infant."

"How do you know this?"

"When she was assigned to be my boy's partner, she instantly trusted him and told him. However, he couldn't stand her at first and often came complaining to me about her, telling me everything."

"I see, okay, can you think of anything else that may assist us in our investigation?"

"Yes, actually, I'm sure you've seen the baby? Colby?"

"Yes…" Booth replies, unsure of where this was going.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he has blonde hair and blue eyes? Richard has brown hair and brown eyes and I'm sure you know brown eyes are dominant in genetics…"

"Wait, are you saying…?"

"Colby is not Richard's. When I wrote my son the letter about impregnating her, he wrote me back saying he wasn't the father with a paternity test proving it."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"No, sorry – probably a one night stand. I'm telling you, that woman was a slut."

"Okay well, thank you Ms. Garner for all your help," Booth told her as he and Brennan stood up to leave.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, they exit the FBI building significantly more confused than when they arrived. They thought for sure his mother was going to practically incriminate herself with all the evidence against her. On the way back to the lab Brennan asks, "Booth, what about the rock that Hodgins found?"

"Anyone could've killed her there to make it appear like the mother had done it. We've got to question Richard again and see what he thinks of us knowing all this new information and the squints better find some more evidence so we can solve this. Because as of now, we're nowhere close."


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoilers: None in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own them in my dreams… **

**Authors Note: If you happened to read this story before, this is a brand new chapter. Just wrote it yesterday! Please Review!**

_**Chapter 7**_

Brennan sighs, knowing Booth is right. They basically have nothing. She is quiet for the rest of the ride and so is he- both trying to think of something they missed but when they pull up to the building, neither have anything are are hoping the others have something they can go with.

"Woah," everyone says when Booth and Brennan catch them up on the information they had recently learned.

"So we're at the beginning again?"

"Well maybe not- the husband is waiting at FBI headquarters to talk to you."

On the way back over to FBI Headquarters Brennan asked Booth why they kept going through this.

"I don't know Bones – just a stepping stone to the truth."

"I don't know what that means."

"No, of course not. Listen Bones, they could be working together for all we know. Just work with me here and we'll catch the bad guy – you now, like we always do." He bumps his fist on er arm playfully and gives her the charm smile.

Inside the FBI building sat Richard Garner in his police uniform. Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance before Booth invited him to his office. Once inside Booth didn't waste any time "So, Mr. Garner, do you have a new partner?"

"No way! Allison will always be my partner."

"But Mr. Garner, your wife is dead," Brennan interrupts.

Richard Garner continues, "Yes, but she was my partner in every sense of the word. She was my best friend, the one by my side in dangerous situations, and the love of my life. To me, getting a new partner would feel like I was cheating on her as illogical as it sounds."

"Thank you Mr. Garner for coming by- we'll call you if anything new comes up," Booth tells him while escorting him out of his office.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked.

"He didn't kill her."

"How do you possibly know that Booth?"

"He loved her."

Brennan gave Booth a sympathetic expression.

"It would be like me…" Booth starts, realizing what he was about to say and stopping. "I just know it wasn't him, alright Bones?"

"Okay Booth, I believe you," Brenna declares, secretly curious as to what he was going to say. "So what now?"

"We should check out the mother's story- you know, make sure everything she claimed was true really is."

It was only a few minutes later that Booth and Brennan located hospital records and x-rays of Allison Garner's first born child.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones?"

"This infant's cause of death was not suffocation."

"Then what was it?"

"Heart failure. This baby was not carried to term. It is surprising he lived to be two weeks old."

"So mom lied."

"I am given that impression, yes."

"Well let's go check in to see what the squints have found before we question the mom again."

"Okay"


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoilers: None in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own them in my dreams… **

**Authors Note: Sorry about the length of this chapter. It's kind of just an explanation of what happened.**

_**Chapter 8**_

"So Angela, do you have anything that can help using the Angelator?"

"Yeah sweetie, I've been working on something for a while now."

The team gathered around as Angela brought up a holographic image of Allison Garner.

"Okay so Allison was approximately five foot six inches and weighed around one thirty five. She was shot from quite close- around a foot or two away."

"Okay well we already knew all that," Booth interrupts.

"Yeah Booth, I know, I'm just walking through it but you're FBI, what is your expert opinion?"

"She must have known her murderer."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too."

"Okay, Good Angela, anything else?"

"It was someone who was close to her height – the gunshot appears to be straight and not at an angle."

"Booth…"

"Yeah Bones, I know."

"Well aren't you gonna tell us?" Hodgins asked.

Booth answers, "The mother is also around five foot six and we already know they didn't exactly go shopping together."

"She was killed by her own mother? That's messed up man, I tell ya."

"No Hodgins- mother-in-law. Her partn…. Husband's mother. Not hers by blood."

Both Angela and Booth gave Brennan a look, which of course, she ignored, before Booth says, "That's not that much better Bones."

"True"

"Well Bones- let's go get the crazy mother-in-law and see what kind of looney excuse she gives us."

"Looney Booth?"

"Yeah… crazy, so let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers: Ironically, there is a spoiler for the first X Files movie. However, if you haven't seen that, I feel sorry for you. But no Bones spoilers, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I only own them in my dreams… **

**Authors Note: Okay so I have this story planned out now- it is going to be ten chapters total. Also, I'm not a doctor, so I apologize if any information is wrong. If you know the right way to put it, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, please review!**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ms. Garner, you do realize what you are doing here, correct?" Booth questions.

"No."

"No?"

"Okay well, Yes. You think I killed Allison Garner."

"We know you killed her," Brennan interrupts.

"Not helping Bones."

"Sorry," Brennan apologizes, exchanging a smile with Booth before they return their attention to Ms. Garner, who is not oblivious to the exchange.

"Maybe y'all shouldn't be in here questioning me."

"So you are saying you did not do this?"

"I'm saying you clearly want to jump each other and questioning me is wasting that precious time."

The partners avoid glancing at each other worried that the desire may be obvious in the other's eyes. Booth continues with the questioning, aggravated she had made this interrogation about him and Bones rather than her murdering her daughter-in-law.

"So by not saying you didn't do this- you realize you admitted to doing it- right?"

"Nice try- but no."

"Then why did you lie to us?"

"I don't recall lying to you."

Brennan cuts in "You told us Allison murdered her first born child by suffocation."

"She did."

"No, she didn't."

"Sounds like to me y'all are the ones lying to me."

"Hey, Bones, how 'bout you show Ms. Garner here those nice x rays you have there of Allison's baby."

Brennan pulls out an x-ray and lays it on the table facing Ms. Garner. She points to the neck and explains that if the baby was suffocated, his trachea would be broken. There is also a possibly that other bones would be broken too because of the baby's small size so Brennan points out that no bones are broken on the x-ray.

"So how did the baby die then if she didn't kill it?"

"Apnea"

"What is that?"

"He was a premature baby and experienced many apnea spells. During an apnea spell, a baby stops breathing, the heart rate may decrease, and the skin may turn pale, purplish, or blue. He had so many of them that he just stopped breathing. There was nothing anyone could do," Brennan explains.

"Oh."

"Yeah… that changes things doesn't it?" Booth asks. "Because that was your entire reason for killing her- to punish her for murdering her own child. Bet you feel bad now."

"Of course I feel bad. "

"So tell us what happened – it's always better to confess."

"Okay, well about three weeks ago I was at home eating breakfast when I heard someone knocking on my door. I was surprised it was Allison but I let her in. She had the letters I wrote to my son about her and she just started reading them. She got through a couple before she started to cry. She continued to read some more; I guess she was hoping I would talk to her or apologize or something. "

"Which you didn't."

"No, she started bawling so I left the room. While she was crying the phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Richard so I didn't answer it- I didn't want to have to explain why his crying wife was on my couch. A few minutes later I didn't hear her crying anymore so I went back into the room and she had left."

"Okay… so…"

"Then two weeks ago she shows up at my door again. She said she was only staying a minute because Toby was at home and Richard was still asleep. She demanded why I hated her so much. I finally admitted to her that I knew she killed her first born child."

"Which she didn't."

"That's what she told me. She started crying again and kept telling me I was confused and that she would never do such a thing. I just got so angry that she wouldn't just admit her mistake and remembered my ex husband always kept a gun under the couch and told me to keep it there in case I needed protection. She was crying… she didn't even see the gun," Elizabeth Garner begins to weep.

"Elizabeth Garner you are under arrest for the murder of Allison Garner. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you."

Hours later, the gun Elizabeth Garner used to murder her daughter in law was confiscated, and Brennan and Booth were at Brennan's apartment.

"Bones you didn't have to cook for me."

"I know but I made mac n cheese."

"Oh well then, nevermind! Bring it on!"

Brennan laughs and Booth smiles at her.

"Here it is. Tell me how it is," Brennan tells Booth as she sits down across from him at the table.

"Mmm Bones this is… this is… indescribably good. Just wow."

"Well thank you Booth."

Booth and Brennan eat their mac n cheese in a comfortable silence. When they finish, Brennan asks Booth if he wants to watch a movie. He agrees and looks through her movie collection, surprised she has any at all.

"Bones where did you get all the movies?"

"Angela thought I should watch movies."

"And right she is! He picks out _X Files: Fight the Future_. Looks Bones- it's Mulder and Scully"

"Who?"

"And THAT is why we are watching the movie. Remember when we did our first case together – I mentioned we were Mulder and Scully- a crime fighting duo- a scientist and an FBI agent. This'll be great."

"Alright Booth- put it in."

The duo sits quietly and watches the movie but get noticeably uncomfortable when Mulder and Scully lean in for a kiss. They both seem relieved when the bee stings Scully and the kiss doesn't happen. Soon after this incident, the lights blink and it was only then that they notice there was a horrible storm happening outside.

"Bones I think the lights are going to go out."

"I'll go get some candles."

Booth pauses the movie as Brennan goes to find several candles and lights up the room with them before sitting back down next to Booth. They watch the movie for a few more minutes before the lights go out. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Booth gains confidence and says, "This is pretty romantic." He instantly regrets it, wondering what in the world he was thinking. As he was mentally punishing himself, he barely noticed Brennan leaning in to him. He begins to do the same and just as they were so close they could feel the other's breath, the lights came back on along with the TV, making them both jump back. The movie was finished in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoilers: Another spoiler for The X Files (haha) and also for Santa in the Slush... but if you haven't seen that, I'm not sure I can help you. ( **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have a better laptop.**

**Authors Note: Last chapter! I hope everyone likes it-- and also-- review please! : **

_**Chapter 10**_

Brennan woke up the next morning strangely unfamiliar with her surroundings. It was only after she opened her eyes that she realized she was sleeping on her couch and not in her comfortable bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

-- THE NIGHT BEFORE --

As the movie credits came on, Booth opened his mouth, about to ask Bones what she thought of the movie but when he looked over, she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly and quietly got up. Knowing where thee spare sheets were, he gathered some and went to cover her up. He made sure she looked as comfortable as possible before kissing her on the forehead and quietly leaving.

--

Brennan hadn't been up five minutes when the phone rang. The caller ID told her the caller was Angela.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie—you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just woke up. Why? What time is it?"

"It's nearly eleven sweetie- did you have a long night?"

"Yeah sort of, I guess."

Angela's interest is peaked at this point, "Is Booth there?"

"No, he left."

"He left?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep."

"Oh sweetie…"

"What?"

"How do you fall asleep when you're with a man like Booth?"

"I didn't- I fell asleep while the movie was on."

"What movie?"

"X-biles or something like that."

Angela is silent for a few seconds. "X-Files? Mulder and Scully?"

"Yes, that's it. Booth said we were Mulder and Scully."

"Oh, OH. You guys had a movie night!"

"Yeah Angela that's what I've been telling you for the past five minutes. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Well…"

"Ange! How many times do I have to tell you – Booth and I do not have sex!"

"Well sweetie he told you that you two are like Mulder and Scully right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Mulder and Scully have sex sweetie."

"What? No they don't- they didn't even kiss."

"Season nine sweetie… you should watch it. And you've kissed Booth?"

Brennan is silent.

"OH MY GOD YOU'VE KISSED BOOTH??"

"It was no big deal Angela."

"Hah, yeah RIGHT. When was this magical event?"

"A few months ago- before Christmas. Caroline made us."

"Caroline? I'm going to have to talk to that woman and see why she didn't invite me to see this little party y'all had."

"Angela!"

"Okay fine, I won't ask her but that's only if you tell me _everything_."

"Fine. Well… I wanted to get a Christmas trailer for my dad and Russ so Caroline told me she would do me the favor if I did one for her. So she told me I had to kiss Booth for five steamboats. One day I was hanging up mistletoe and Booth came in and the Caroline did and she pushed him toward me and we kissed."

"He kissed you back?"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did – you said we kissed – not I kissed him."

"Oh right."

"So how was it?"

"I don't know, okay I guess."

"Okay!? Was there tongue?"

"Ange!"

"Oh my god there was! You made out with Booth- this is so great!"

"What? Angela, no, when it was over Booth said thanks for the gum and rushed out of there and hasn't talked about it since. I didn't even give him any gum."

"Oh sweetie, you really are just clueless sometimes."

"What? Ange I don't know what that means."

"Bren, were you chewing gum before this make out session with Booth?"

"Hmm, Yes, I believe I was," she pauses. "oh!" Brennan blushes and is happy Angela couldn't see her at that moment.

"Sweetie you need to go talk to Booth – that man is crazy for you and you are crazy for him too… just do yourself a favor and go talk to him."

"Angela, no. We are partners and friends and there's a line. I'll talk to you later- I've got to work on my book."

"Fine sweetie – bye!"

After hanging up with Angela, Brennan began working on her newest book. As she was writing a love scene between Kathy and Andy, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened over the past few months. First of all there was the Christmas kiss. And then there was the case where the police couple were partners and she couldn't help but feel like they were just like her and Booth. Was that what their life was going to be like? Did she want to marry Booth- have kids with him? She quickly dismissed the thought and began thinking about the conversation they were having after meeting Richard Garner.

-- FLASHBACK --

Inside the FBI building sat Richard Garner in his police uniform. Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance before Booth invited him to his office. Once inside Booth didn't waste any time "So, Mr. Garner, do you have a new partner?"

"No way! Allison will always be my partner."

"But Mr. Garner, your wife is dead," Brennan interrupts.

Richard Garner continues, "Yes, but she was my partner in every sense of the word. She was my best friend, the one by my side in dangerous situations, and the love of my life. To me, getting a new partner would feel like I was cheating on her as illogical as it sounds."

"Thank you Mr. Garner for coming by- we'll call you if anything new comes up," Booth tells him while escorting him out of his office.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked.

"He didn't kill her."

"How do you possibly know that Booth?"

"He loved her."

Brennan gave Booth a sympathetic expression.

"It would be like me…" Booth starts, realizing what he was about to say and stopping. "I just know it wasn't him, alright Bones?"

-- END FLASHBACK --

Maybe Angela was right; she did need to talk to him. Brennan quickly got dressed, put on some makeup, and headed over to Booth's house. A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of his place, not even remembering driving over there.

"Well I'm already here, so I might as well get out and go up to his door," Brennan thinks to herself. She gets out and walks to his door, rings the doorbell, and waits for him to come open it.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing here? No Thai food? Wait, is everything okay?"

"Booth, calm down, everything is fine, everyone is fine."

"Okay good, in that case, come on in Bones."

Booth didn't even have a chance to close the front door before Brennan blurted out, "Booth what did you mean a couple of weeks ago when you said it would be like you killing me when you said Richard Garner didn't kill his wife?"

"W-what?" Booth asks, clearly not ready for Brennan's question.

"I asked you what you meant by it would be like you killing me."

"I would never do that Bones- you know that. "

"Yes of course- but why not?"

"Bones, you are seriously confusing me now. Certainly you don't want me to kill you."

"No Booth – of course not. I just want to know why you said that."

"Because Bones- we're partners. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But Richard and Allison weren't just partners- so does that mean we're not just partners?"

"What are you getting at here Bones?"

"Do you love me Booth?"

Booth practically chokes before getting out a "Bones- why are you asking that? Do you... do you l-love me?"

"Well by definition love is to have a tender, passionate affection for another person or to need or require or benefit greatly from another person and so logically, I would have to look at the facts and see that I do in fact love you."

Upon hearing this, Booth stepped closer and closer to Brennan before capturing his lips with hers. It wasn't a simple kiss, and yet not a kiss full of force, but instead a kiss that held emotions that both had been holding in for so long. Neither one had experienced anything like this- the magic of a first kiss- not one where they were forced into it, or one that was forceful but instead one full of passion and love. It seemed like hours before they broke apart, the need for air overwhelming them.

"Wow," they both sighed at the same time. "That was something."

"What does this mean?" Booth asks.

"What about the line?" Brennan wonders.

"Forget about it. Here…" Booth grabs a piece of sidewalk chalk that Parker loved to use when he visited and drew a line in front of him between him and Brennan. Then he we a paper towel and erased it. "There, the line is gone."

Brennan smiles, "Okay then. No line. What now?"

"Well… Temperance, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love that Seeley Booth."


End file.
